The CEO's New Groove
by Dragonwing725
Summary: Based off of the Movie the Empeor's New Groove,with Seto as the emperor,but instead of turning into a llama he turns into a.....R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

**Dragonwing Entertainment Presents **

**A Blitzkrieg Dragon Production…..**

**The CEO's New Groove**

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's The Emperor's new groove, Wal-Mart, Seto Kaiba, or Yugioh. I do own a llama!

Dragonwing: No you don't!

Blitzkrieg: Your not supposed to tell them that!

PS-This takes place about a month before Christmas, and Hobson is that weird guy with the really tiny glasses, and the giant, wrinkly, deformed head.

Chapter 1

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hobson, Seto Kaiba's butler, and a man from charity were sitting in a business room at Kaiba corp. They were talking.

"And why do I care if poor people have food or toys on Christmas?" Hobson asked

"But the orphans need food and presents on Christmas, sir, can you please give us some money?" the charity man asked

"No, Now get OUT!" Hobson said

As the man left the room, the young CEO of Kaiba corp. walked in.

"Hobson, what are you doing?" Seto asked

"Um…" Hobson started

"You're doing my job again. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm the CEO and you are the babysitter, I mean butler!"

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again!" Hobson said

"That's right, because, you're fired." Seto said

"What do you mean I'm fired!" Hobson asked

"Look at it this way, I'm letting you go, you're being replaced, you no longer serve this family, and all the other things the cool emperor said in that stupid llama movie!" Seto said

"You can't fire me, I practically raised you.." Hobson said before he was interrupted

"Raised me! You tortured me!"

"But I…" Hobson said

"GET OUT!" Seto said

_A couple of hours later_

Joey Wheeler walked into Kaiba corp. quietly, then slowly entered the office of Seto Kaiba. "I got your note at school, it said you wanted to see me here." Joey said "Wheeler! Just the man I wanted to see!" Kaiba said "I am?" Joey asked

"Yeah, you see I got a new idea and I need your opinion." Seto said

"Okay" Joey said

"Do these pants look tight on me?" Seto asked _I can't believe I'm typing this. Blitzkrieg wrote this!_

"Um.." Joey said "Never mind that, I need you to see something." Seto said as he pulled the sheet off of a square block in the corner. 

"That's my apartment complex!" Joey said

It was the apartment complex Joey managed and where him and Serenity now lived in together.

"As you probably know, I bought your complex from the owner. I need to know something about it." Seto said

"Yes..?" Joey asked

"Does any of these rooms have a nice view of downtown Domino?" Seto asked

"Oh, yeah, Miss. Smith's room has a beautiful view of downtown Domino."

"Great!" Seto said

Seto pulled out a large Kaiba corp. sigh and placed it on top of the model.

"This is where the new Kaiba corp. is going! You see we need a place in downtown Domino, and I need a nice view." Seto said

"But you can't do that!" Joey said

"I can, and I will, now get out of my office."

Joey left Kaiba corp. quietly.

_Meanwhile in Hobson's 'secrete' lab under Kaiba corp._

"He can't do this to me! I worked in his family for years!" Hobson said "Yes, he can fire you." Roland said

"But I known him since he was ten!" Hobson said

"Well maybe he just wants to get rid of the old and bring in the new." Roland said

"Hey!" Hobson said

"Just saying…" Roland said

"I know what I'll do..I'll wait until he goes to sleep, then use a large mallet to squish his brains!" Hobson said

"Where do we get the large mallet?" Roland asked

"Who invited you down here anyway?" Hobson asked

"I'm…pretty much down here everyday." Roland said

"Oh, anyway, how do we kill Seto Kaiba?" Hobson asked

"Well you do still have those electric chairs from Death-T!" Roland said_ Man, if Roland had any common sense, he'd be dangerous._

"Yes, I'll just change the format in them to instant death, when we flip the switch, so it doesn't take so long to kill him!" Hobson said

"But than Mokuba will take over Kaiba corp." Roland said

"Mokuba can't take candy from a baby! We'll let him have Kaiba corp. then take it fair and square, so then all the blame is off of us!" Hobson said

"What about the mallet plan?" Roland said

"Where can you find a giant mallet?" Hobson asked

"Wal-Mart!" Roland said

"Anyway…we'll us the chair to kill him."

"When?" Roland asked

"At dinner!" Hobson said

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So how do you like the story?  
Please Review or I won't update.  
Any flames and my yami, Phoenix, the gunman, will get you!  
-Sincerely Blitzkrieg Dragon


	2. Ch 2

Blitz: Disclaimer: We still don't own Yugioh, or Wal-Mart, but I wish I owned Joey.

Story Start!  
Chapter 2!  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_That night at dinner_

"So…Hobson, You're not still mad at me for firing you. I mean, you were way overdue for retirement anyway." Seto said

"No hard feeling sir. Roland why don't you go get the cookies?" Hobson said

"Why don't we wait until Mr. Kaiba finishes his coffee?" Roland asked

"Yeah, no rush." Seto said

"Okay." Roland said

"On the other hand, I'm craving some chocolate chips. Roland, go get the cookies!" Seto said

"Yes sir!" Roland said

Roland left the room and went to the kitchen to go get the cookies. On the way back he dropped a cookie by Seto's chair, and flipped the switch. But instead of being dead, before their eyes, he turned into a husky.

"A dog! He's supposed to be dead!" Hobson said

"Yeah, weird." Roland said

"Roland, do something, he's waking up!" Hobson ordered

"Roland grabbed a giant _well not that giant _mallet from under his seat and waked Seto on the head.

"Roland….where did you get that mallet?" Hobson asked

"Wal-Mart!" Roland said

"Why do you have it with you?" Hobson asked

"In case plan A didn't work." Roland said

"Okay, take him out to Domino dock and finish the job!" Hobson said

"What job?" Roland asked

"Killing Seto Kaiba!" Hobson said

"What about my cookies?" Roland asked

"Okay, we'll eat the cookies, then kill him!" Hobson said

That night after dinner, at Domino dock 

Roland carried Seto out to Domino dock and got ready to drown him, when two shoulder angles appeared. _Dragonwing-shoulder angle, Blitzkrieg-shoulder devil_

"You really don't want to do this, he employed you!" Dragonwing said

"Yeah you do, plus that guy's wearing a dress!" Blitzkrieg said

"First of all, I'M A GIRL! And it's a robe, how many times do I have to tell you that!" Dragonwing said

"Excuse me fellas, but what…I mean are you guys my little shoulder angels?" Roland asked

"LITTLE!" Blitzkrieg yelled

"That's right." Dragonwing said

"Now dunk him!" Blitzkrieg said

"No save him!" Dragonwing said

"No, don't listen to her, look at what I can do." Blitzkrieg got out miniature mallets and started juggeling them, then threw them at Dragonwing.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roland asked

"No she's got a point." Dragonwing said

"I've got an idea, I'm going to throw the bag up towards the road and whatever happens, happens." Roland said

Roland threw the bag up, and a truck came by. The bag landed in the back of the truck, which belonged to no other than Joey Wheeler.

"No!" Blitzkrieg, Dragonwing and Roland said together

Joey wheeler pulled up to the apartment complex when Serenity came running out to his truck.

"So what did Kaiba say?" Serenity asked

"Oh, he couldn't see me today." Joey said

"That's just like Kaiba, he calls you all the way up to north Domino and says he's to busy for you, that makes me mad!" Serenity said

"It's okay Serenity, just go inside, I'll get the groceries." Joey said

Joey grabbed all his bags and noticed a brown sack in his trunk.

"I didn't notice that bag when I left."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I just had to leave it off with a cliffhanger.

Please review my story. Give me some ideas for the next chapter!


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or I would be rich and living in Australia, Japan, or Egypt. I also don't own Wal-Mart or The Emperor's new groove.

Thanks for all the reviews people. I am writing this in lunch period right now, so I can't think much.  
-Blitzkrieg Dragon

Story start ch 3

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I didn't notice this bag in here before." Joey said He looked into the bag and found a husky all curled up in a ball. "Awww….I'll take it inside."

While Joey was carrying Kaiba, he woke up.

'Where am I?' Seto looked up 'Why is Wheeler carrying me?'

"You'll b okay little guy!" Joey said

"What the heck are you talking about, Wheeler?" Kaiba said

"Ahh, no wonder you looked so bad, your possessed!" Joey said as he stepped back, away from Kaiba

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked

Seto walked to Joey's truck and looked at himself in Joey's side mirror.

"I must be dreaming!" Seto said

"Kaiba is that you?" Joey asked

"The one and only." Kaiba said

"Wait a minute, you're always mad at me calling you a dog, and I told you I'm gonna kick you out of your home. Hey! You kidnapped me!" Seto said

"Why would I kidnap a husky!" Joey asked

"I don't know, you're the street punk here not me. Now help me get back to Kaiba corp., so I can get Hobson to turn me back, and I can continue my work." Seto said

"No!" Joey said

"What did you just say?" Seto asked

"I won't do it. If you promise to take the new Kaiba corp. and put it in a different building, I'll take you to Kaiba corp." Joey said

"Let me think about that…..uh….NO!" Seto said starting to walk onto the street

"You'll never survive downtown Domino!" Joey warned

"Incase you didn't notice, I'm the CEO of Kaiba corp., so I know this town like the back of my hand!" Seto said walking away

"But…"Joey said

"Bye Bye now!" seto said

"Fine, go, see if I care!" Joey said

In downtown with Seto 

A random little kid came up to Seto.

"Hey, are you a lost dog? My name's Davey, I'll help you." The random kid said

"……." Seto said well..um…didn't say

"Here, you want a bone?" Davey asked

Seto grabbed the bone.

"Aww how sweet!" Seto said

Davey blushed.

"Not!" Seto said

Seto threw the bone at the kids' head!

"Sob you're a mean dog!" Davey cried 

"Yeah!" Random narrator _Blitzkrieg _said

"I don't need you dorks!" Seto said

Unknowingly, Seto walked into a circle of dogcatcher trucks. Luckily for him, they were all sleeping. Davey came from nowhere, again, grabbed a gong out of nowhere, and hit it with a giant mallet with a Wal-Mart sticker on it! Good for lucky ol' S'to, the gong didn't wake up the dogcatchers.

"HA, did you really think a few dog catchers and a gong will scare…." Seto said

Before Seto could finish his sentence, all of the headlights from a of the trucks turned on.

"I better run now."

Seto ran, and the dogcatchers followed him until he was trapped in an alley, but suddenly, out of nowhere

"AhhhAhhhhhhhhh!" Joey screamed

Joey Wheeler came flying from a building on a clothesline like spider-man. _Don't own!_ He went over the trucks, grabbed Seto, and luckily for them there was a corvette under them when they landed.

"Drive!" Seto said

Joey stepped on the gas, and they didn't talk until they were sure the dogcatchers couldn't see them anymore.

"You came back to save me!" Seto said

"Don't mention it, I'm serious." Joey said

"But why, I was going to kick you out of your home!" Seto asked

"No you wouldn't after what I did." Joey said

"What?" Seto asked

"I know under those over dressy trench coats, and stupid clothes you wear, there's a heart." Joey said

"No there isn't!" Seto said

"There isn't?" Joey asked

"Hey wait, this doesn't mean anything!" Seto said

"I didn't say it did." Joey said

Joey kept driving until he got to an old abandoned building.

"We'll stay here for now." Joey said

"Okay." Seto said

_Later that night outside_

Davey's big brother, heath, and Heath's friends were standing outside. For those who are wondering, they are 18-year-old wrestlers.

"Davey, are you sure dis is the corvette they landed in?" Heath asked

"Yeah, I'm sure." Davey said

"Are you sure about dis? I mean a talkin' dog sounds pretty weird, Heath." Ron said

"Has me or my broder ever stern you wrong?" Heath asked

"No!" Jim said

"Then don't ask, now let's go." Heath

_Meanwhile inside_

"You know, you shouldn't have messed with that kid, because his brother is the leader of a gang here in downtown." Joey said

_Outside_

"Lets go!" Heath said

The boys broke open the door and saw the blue eyed husky and Joey Wheeler.

"Wheeler, we meet again!" Heath said

"Listen, we don't want any trouble." Joey said

"Neither do we, just give us the mutt." Heath said

"No, he's my mutt!" Joey said

Seto looked up at Joey with one of his looks could kill glares.

"I mean dog." Joey said

"Step aside Wheeler!" Heath

Ron and Jim pushed Joey aside and held him there.

"So, you been beating my broder around, mutt?" Heath said

"…….." Seto didn't say

"Speak when I'm talking to you, mutt!" Heath said

"……." Seto didn't say

"Davey pulled a joke on us boys!" Heath said

"Brother, I swear I…" Davey said

"Shud ub!" Heath said

"……." Seto didn't say

"Tie um ub boys, I don't need to get into any more trouble." Heath said

"Both Wheeler and da mutt?" Jim asked

"Yup, and throw them out of the 5th floor window!" Heath said

"Yes sir!" Ron said

Getting the string around Seto was no problem, but Joey could put up a fight. Ron and Jim held him down. Jim pulled out his switch blade knife.

"We 'ad enough problems wit' you. Now hold still." Jim said

"You can't do dis" Joey said

"We can and we will!" Heath said

Ron took Joey and Seto up to the fifth floor Jim followed after.

"You sure we should do dis'?" Ron said

"Dat's what da boss said!" Jim said

"I….can't do it!" Ron said

"Move!" Jim said

Jim pushed Ron out of the way and pushed Joey and Seto out of the window. Just then a bus went by and Joey and Seto landed on the bus.

"No way!" Jim and Ron said together

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please Review

Keep Ron in mind for a later chapter. He may come in handy for getting Joey and Seto out of another jam!

To my reviewers, please send suggestions for later chapters. Don't hate Heath, he's a problem child. Okay, hate him, just don't hate his name. It came from my _Blitzkrieg _real name. Don't hate Ron either, he's based on a real friend of mine, but he's nicer in real life. If you want to hate someone, Hobson and Jim are the people to hate here. Not Roland…..he's cool.

Sincerely

Blitzkrieg Dragon

Dragonwing: Thanks to…

silver-dagger-113-Wal-Mart does have mallets! The ones to pound meat with. There's going to be a note in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Elkhound lover of Maryland-Thanks for reviewing! Blitzkrieg-Thank you!

Koi-Bara- It would be hard for Seto to call Joey a mutt! Thanks for reviewing!

Chikorita-Trainer1-You're right, lots of people love this story! Thank you for reviewing!

randomreviewer- Believe me, it gets even more funny in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

Shifter-Thanks for reviewing Em!

Meowzy-chan- We showed this story to our friends and they said it was to much like the emperors new groove, so we had to change it a little. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
